Seegert ACM46 Pistol
The Seegert ACM46 is a pistol found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. It is the standard issue sidearm for Dark Signal, ATC Black Ops and Replica Forces. Monolith Timeline PDA Listing The Seegert ACM46 9mm is a recoil operated, locked breech semi-automatic pistol with an impact resistant polymer frame and stainless steel slide. It comes as standard with tritium sights and an 18-round magazine. It is reasonably accurate and has commendable stopping power but limited effective range. Description One of Michael Becket's two starting weapons (the other being an Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun), the Seegert ACM46 is a standard-issue sidearm with significant stopping power. However, its more powerful than the FD-99, comparable to the Patten PK470 Assault Rifle. It has a good accuracy and small recoil, though the sight is difficult to use and the effective range is extremely limited. It can function adequately as a backup weapon if there isn't time to reload a stronger weapon, such as the SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun. However, despite having a generous magazine size for a pistol, the aforementioned issues mean it's never going to be the mainstay of a player's arsenal. The ACM46 is standard issued to Armacham Technology Corporation and Replica soldiers as well as Delta Force, and many enemies will drop one in addition to their main weapon, even late in the game. Enemies who have discarded their main weapon, such as puppets of Remnants who have had their main weapon collected or ATC and Replica soldiers who have been set on fire, will often respond by drawing their ACM46 and continuing to fight. Tactics and use *The pistol can be more useful than it looks; it has good damage output, good accuracy and good ammo capacity, its fairly effective against normal soldiers, ATC and Replica alike. *Although the pistol cannot be duel-wielded like the first game, it can still use its iron sight. The sight of ACM46 can be tricky to use, it does has some degree of accuracy when used correctly. In fact, it is more accurate than FD-99 and Hammerhead at mid-to-long range. *ACM46 is the most cost-effective weapon against Specters and even Ghost Soldiers. One round is enough to dispatch them. *ACM46's output is not limited, it can be fired very rapidly, however, it loses some of its accuracy after the fourth rapid shot. Only fire rapidly at close quarters, it can achieve the volume of fire comparable to assault rifle. *In early intervals, pistol can drop most enemies with Slow-Mo, however, after the introduction of Replica Elite and ATC Black Ops Elite Soldier, its suggested that player replace the pistol with something that hits harder. Trivia *The ACM46, much like the AT-14 Pistol, looks similar to the Heckler & Kock USP; unlike the AT-14, the Seegert is based on the 9mm version. *The ACM46 features a universal rail mount which fits above the weapon's own iron sights and includes a second set of iron sights, also providing unused top, side and underbarrel mount points. The inventory icon shows the bottom rail fitted with a laser aiming module, but the actual weapon does not have this. *The rail mount indicated that ACM46 may have fitted some sort of optic, which never happened. *If the enemy soldier is caught on fire, he will use the pistol if he recovers. *It's unclear precisely what 9mm round the ACM46 fires; given the shot power is comparable to rounds fired from an assault rifle and twice that of an SMG firing normal pistol rounds. However, it is unlikely to be standard issue 9x19mm Parabellum ammunition; it may instead be +P+ Overpressure ammunition, or a more powerful round, such as the 9x39mm Winchester Magnum, or the 9mm Mars. *The ACM46 possesses a peculiar mechanical action in gameplay when it is reloaded. When a cartridge magazine is removed from the weapon, the slide moves backward and locks into place automatically, relative to how a handgun would act when the pistol discharges the last of its ammunition and the slide lever is engaged. As soon as a new magazine is inserted, the slide moves forward into its normal position. Although this sequence of events would have chambered a new round if the Seegert was empty of cartridges, the player still racks the slide to arm the weapon anyway. Also notable: if the Seegert wasn't empty, the current round located inside the firing chamber would have been extracted in the process, then the automatically fed round would have been taken out as well when the player arms the weapon. This is likely just a human error in the nature of the gun's mechanism. *On the models of the members of Dark Signal, most notably Michael Becket and Keira Stokes, the pistol is always a part of the equipment strapped on the thigh. However, even if the player exchanges the pistol and does not carry it anymore, Becket's model will still have it in the hip holster. This is most likely because it is part of his in-game model, and does not depend on his current player-edited arsenal. *Only two friendly NPCs attempt to use the ACM46, Harold Keegan and Keira Stokes, both occured near the end of the game; other times they use their primary only. Gallery Fear2renderofpistol.jpg|Render of the pistol. Seegert ACM46.jpg|Blueprint of the ACM46. Seegert ACM46 First2.jpg|The ACM46, as seen in the first mission. FEAR2_2014-05-01_15-51-13-51.png|Replica Heavy Trooper using the pistol. es:Seegert ACM 46 9mm Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Handguns